monty_python_polskafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sens życia według Monty Pythona
Sens życia według Monty Pythona (ang. – The Meaning of Life / Monty Python's The Meaning of Life) – powstały w roku 1983, pełnometrażowy film grupy Monty Pythona. Film składa się w zasadzie z serii komediowych skeczów dotyczących różnych etapów życia – w pewien sposób film był powrotem do formatu komediowych skeczów z oryginalnego serialu telewizyjnego „Latający cyrk Monty Pythona”. W rezultacie film jest uważany za dość nierówny, a widzowie różnie oceniają poszczególne sceny. Obsada * Graham Chapman – Ryba/Lekarz położnik/Harry Blackitt/Wymer/Hordern/Generał/Dr Livingstone/Drag queen/Eric/Prezes/Gość/Arthur Jarrett/Geoffrey/Tony Bennett * John Cleese – Ryba/Dr Spenser/Humphrey Williams/Sturridge/Ainsworth/Kelner/Ponury Żniwiarz (Pan Śmierć) * Terry Gilliam – Ryba/Walters/Zulus konferansjer/M'Lady Joeline/Pan Brown/Howard Katzenberg/Czyściciel okien * Eric Idle – Ryba/Śpiewak/Pan Moore/Pani Blackitt/Watson/Atkison/Perkins/Ofiara/Pani Hendy/Człowiek w różowej marynarce/Noel Coward/Gaston/Angela * Terry Jones – Ryba/Mamuśka z Yorkshire/Ksiądz/Biggs/Sierżant/Niezgrabny gość/Pani Brown/Pan Creosote/Maria/Bert/Fiona Portland-Smyth/Marcin Luter (scena wycięta) * Michael Palin – Ryba/Pan Pycroft/Ojciec z Yorkshire/Kapelan/Carter/Spadger/Starszy Sierżant/Pakenham-Walsh/Prezenterka/Pan Marvin Hendy/Harry/Kapelan/Debbie Katzenberg/Czyściciel okien Streszczenie * Karmazynowe Ubezpieczenia Ostateczne (The Crimson Permanent Assurance), według oryginalnego pomysłu Terry’ego Gilliama miała być to sześciominutowa animacja, później projekt rozrósł się do szesnastominutowej sekwencji z żywymi aktorami, do tego stopnia, że postanowiono nie włączać go bezpośrednio do głównej części filmu i pozostawić go jako oddzielny krótkometrażowy film, stanowiący wstęp do właściwego filmu (w pewnej późniejszej scenie właściwy film zostaje zaatakowany przez krótkometrażówkę). W tej wczesnej satyrze na globalizację, podstarzali urzędnicy biura ubezpieczeniowego podnoszą bunt przeciwko swym surowym korporacyjnym przełożonym, zajmując ich budynek i zmieniając go w okręt piracki, szturmując i obracając w ruinę gigantów światowej finansjery w licznych wielkich miastach, po czym spadają z krawędzi świata. Widoczne są tu nawiązania do Bandytów czasu (1981) Gilliama oraz hollywoodzkiego filmu Karmazynowy pirat (1952) Roberta Siodmaka. * Cud narodzin, część I to scena otwierająca właściwy film, w której kobieta na sali porodowej jest właściwie pomijana przez lekarzy, pielęgniarki, japońskich turystów, czy nawet administratora szpitala (Michael Palin), podczas gdy ci zachwycają się bardzo, bardzo drogim sprzętem, w tym „Maszyną, która robi PING!” Cud narodzin ukazany został jako rutynowa operacja, której przebieg w pełni kontroluje personel medyczny. Tymczasem rola kobiety – ze względu na jej brak kwalifikacji – została ograniczona do biernego poddawania się różnym działaniom medycznym. * Cud narodzin, część II – ukazuje życie rodziny z (Yorkshire), która musi sprzedać swoje sześćdziesiąt troje dzieci, ponieważ są biedni. * Dorastanie i nauka – na początku jest pokazana szkółka niedzielna, później lekcja, a na końcu rugby uczniowie kontra nauczyciele. * Walka – początkowo akcja przenosi się na front I wojny światowej, gdzie pod ostrzałem wroga żołnierze wręczają tort i prezenty swojemu dowódcy. Drugi fragment rozgrywa się podczas wojny zuluskiej w okresie brytyjskiego kolonializmu. Podczas intensywnych walk z Zulusami brytyjscy oficerowie zdają się nie zwracać uwagi na otaczającą ich rzeczywistość. Można odnieść wrażenie, że giną tylko zwykli żołnierze, zaś oficerowie zajęci są sprawami „większej wagi”, jak np. golenie się czy rozwiązanie zagadki dziwnego wypadku odgryzienia nogi jednego z oficerów. Jeden z żołnierzy zauważa, że za zabijanie na wojnie dostaje odznaczenia, podczas gdy za zabójstwo dokonane gdziekolwiek indziej poszedłby do więzienia i był potępiony przez społeczność. * Znajdź rybę – Graham Chapman jako drag queen, Terry Jones jako niezgrabny gość oraz słoniogłowy lokaj (w rzeczywistości ubrany w kostium trolla z Bandytów czasu) proponują widzom, by znaleźli rybę w surrealistycznej scenie w salonie (scena została nakręcona w dawnym budynku Elektrowni Battersea w Wandsworth). Jest to chyba najdziwniejsza scena jaką zrobili Pythoni, nie podając wyjaśnienia, co ona oznacza. Później, Terry Gilliam wyznał, że była to przypuszczalnie parodia dziwnych snów, jakie niekiedy miewamy, i chciał, by ten temat został bardziej rozwinięty w filmie. Powszechną odpowiedzią jest to, że „ryba” to w rzeczywistości widz, tym bardziej, że scena nakręcona jest przy użyciu obiektywu typu rybie oko, kolejny kaprys w filozoficznym temacie filmu * Wiek średni – Staruszek z żoną przychodzi do restauracji inspirowanej brytyjską salą tortur. Kelner się pyta o czym chcą rozmawiać. z karty wybierają filozofie. nie udaje im się porozumieć więc zmieniają na inną * Przeszczepy organów od żywych dawców - do domu małżeństwa przychodzą ludzie, którzy zaczynają brać wątrobę mężczyźnie. Gdy widzi to jego żona nic z tego nie robi. Nagle jeden z nich prosi żeby też oddała wątrobę. Nie zgadza się więc on otwiera lodówkę z której wyskakuje człowiek w różowej marynarce (Eric Idle), by zaśpiewać jej piosenkę o ogromie wszechświata, a wszystko po to, by namówić ją do natychmiastowego oddania wątroby. * Pan Creosote – tytułowy żarłok o niewyobrażalnej tuszy (Jones) gramoli się do eleganckiej restauracji, zamawia wszystko, co znajduje się w menu, wymiotuje obficie, zjada ogromny posiłek, co jakiś czas wymiotując do wiadra, a w końcu po namowie francuskiego gospodarza restauracji (Cleese) zjada ostatni kawałek „płatka miętowego”, po czym eksploduje, pokrywając restaurację wnętrznościami i zawartością żołądka. * Człowiek, który wybrał swoją śmierć – kryminalista zostaje skazany na śmierć, jednak sam może wybrać rodzaj egzekucji, wybiera upadek z klifu, będący wynikiem ucieczki przed goniącą go hordą kobiet. * Śmierć zbiorowa – grupa snobów w oddalonym wiejskim domku zostaje nawiedzona przez Ponurego Żniwiarza (Cleese). Początkowo uznają go za jednego z miejscowych wieśniaków i prawie nie dopuszczają go do słowa. Po dłuższej kłótni i tłumaczeniu nowo przybyłego, że nie pochodzi on z tego świata, w końcu zostają przekonani do opuszczenia śmiertelnego kręgu. Kiedy pada pytanie, jak to możliwe, że wszyscy umarli w tym samym czasie, Ponury Żniwiarz odpowiada „Sałatka z łososia”. Niezwykłą pythonowską improwizacją było dodanie przez Michaela Palina pewnej kwestii. Kiedy wszyscy opuszczają dom, by udać się do Nieba, Palin grający kobietę mówi: „Zaraz... Przecież ja nie jadłam sałatki”. Scena jest komicznym nawiązaniem do sceny śmierci Blocka i jego rodziny w filmie Siódma pieczęć. * Koniec filmu – prezenterka ze Środka filmu (ponownie Palin) podsumowuje film odczytując z kartki „sens życia” Kategoria:Film